Near's christmas
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: Near ha estado luchando con una pregunta en el fondo de su mente desde hace bastante tiempo ... ¿Es Santa Claus real? Tal vez Mello, Matt, y L puede ayudarlo. Esta historia tiene lugar antes del caso de Kira en la Casa Wammy. TRADUCCION


Top of Form 1

**Nota de traductora:**Moshi Moshi, bueno aqui vengo yo con una traduccion (Lo se, no es genial? mi primera traduccion) y es que me encanto la historia bueno aqui va

**Disclaimer:Death Note y sus personajes NO son mios, la historia TAMPOCO es mia (No, no es que no tenga mi porpia imaginacion, es que lei la historia y fue lo mas genial del mundo y pues queria que los hablantes de espanol la disfrutaran) es de "Smrtypantz" Lego's tampoco es mio.**

**Nota de autora:**La navidad de Near

Sé que es muy lejos de la Navidad (lo acabo de repetir el título?), Pero esta idea me vino a la cabeza mientras yo estaba releyendo mis partes favoritas de Death Note, y uno de ellos incluido esta pequeña escena de Near decorando un árbol de Navidad! Y entonces me dije a mí mismo ", Near creera en Santa Claus?" Por lo tanto, aquí está mi historia! Disfrutenla! :)

Descargo de responsabilidad: Death no es propia tampoco Lego's (um, verás).

- -

La Casa Wammy fue decorada de pies a cabeza con las luces brillantes, cintas brillantes, y el glamour de los pinos múltiples en todas las habitaciones. Sí, el espíritu de la Navidad estaba realmente en el aire.

El olor a galletas calientes recien horneadas se difundia de la cocina a cada niño, y persona en el hogar. La gente estaba alegre, los maestros aflojando a medida que hablaban con alegría uno con el otro con una taza de humeante café caliente, los estudiantes corriendo alrededor, en fin... a gusto debido a la final de los exámenes, e incluso el huérfano de la casa, L, estaba allí para disfrutar de la escena que tenía ante él.

Un árbol gigante se destacó entre el resto, ya que estaba a un lado de la sala común del orfanato, brillante y brillando con los ornamentos, bastones de caramelo, y una estrella solitaria, grande en la parte superior. El día de Navidad, este árbol contendria dos regalos para cada uno de los niños y niñas de la Casa de Wammy, claramente entregados directamente desde el taller de Santa Claus.

O bien, ¿realmente vienen desde el Polo Norte?

Near, a sólo siete años de edad, había pasado dos días de Navidad en la casa, y dentro de dos semanas sería el tercero. Al acecho en el fondo de su mente, estaba la probablemente pregunta más importante para un niño de su edad. Santa Claus es real?

Este niño inusualmente brillante había pensado siempre claro, pensó el razonamiento detrás de cada problema o cuestión que se encontró. Sin embargo, este tema que se estaba examinando resultó ser bastante difícil.

Near, tratando de usar la lógica fría, dura, supuso que era simplemente imposible para un hombre que vive con sobrepeso en el Polo Norte con los duendes (que nunca se ha demostrado que existen) entregar los juguetes a todas las niñas buenas y los niños en el mundo en una sola noche, incluso teniendo en cuenta que pocos eran los niños buenos, segun Near, que existian en el mundo. Además, un hombre con sobrepeso nunca podría pasar por una chimenea, los renos no podía volar (por lo que se dio cuenta), y nunca parecía conseguir que un solo deseo de Navidad que había estado en secreto pidiendo cada año.

Por supuesto, tal vez debería haber escrito su deseo en primer lugar, pero si este hombre podía "supuestamente" estar mirando a cada niño en el mundo entero, entonces Santa Claus debería haber sido consciente de lo que quería Near.

Tal vez Near nunca recibió este deseo, ya que no era un juguete. Tu vez, allí sólo había una cosa que podría hacer a Near del niño mas feliz en la tierra durante el día de Navidad, y eseria si Mello le dijera, "Feliz Navidad".

- -

Roger reunió a todos los niños en la sala común. Una vez que todos se reunieron, dijo, "Bueno, niños. Como ustedes saben, la Navidad está a sólo dos semanas. Tenemos que escribir cartas a Santa Claus! Ahora bien, quiero que todos tomen un pedazo de papel y escriban sus cartas . Cuando hayan terminado, me las dan a mí y me las enviare por correo el día de mañana. "

Prácticamente todos los pequeños huérfanos se apresuraron a escribir sus cartas como Roger gritó detrás de ellos, "¡Ehhh! Solo pidan dos! Santa es un hombre muy ocupado!" En voz baja murmuró, "quiza demasiado ocupado".

Near no era estúpido. Se dio cuenta de que las cartas se las daría a Roger para la finalidad del día. Luego, el personal leeria las cartas y saldria a comprar los regalos al día siguiente. Él echó un vistazo a su hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir.

A quien pueda interesar:

Me doy cuenta de que es costumbre en la Casa Wammy solicitar dos regalos para recibir el día de Navidad. Muy bien. Necesito una pieza del rompecabezas de 750 de la Torre Eiffel y la Acción Robo DX-290 figura de acción del robot con todas sus características equipadas, incluyendo la pistola de rayos y el casco removible. Si no son conscientes de estos dos artículos, he incluido imágenes de varios catálogos para ayudarle. Espero ver a estos dos juguetes bajo el árbol de la sala común de la casa Wammy en Winchester, Inglaterra. Hasta entonces, felices fiestas.

-Near 

Near, satisfecho con su carta, fue a mano derecha de Roger,que actualmente se encontraba ensu oficina privada.

- -

"Así que, ¿Qué vas a pedir, Mello?" Matt le pregunto a su mejor amigo, mientras estaban sentados en la habitación para escribir sus cartas justo después de que Roger había dado su discurso anual de Navidad.

"Tu sabes", respondió Mello, hundiendo sus dientes en su placer favorito, rico "chocolate".

"Sí, pero ¿qué más?" Matt había estado preguntandose qué era muy posible que Mello deseara algo que no fuera de chocolate para un variar.

"Bueno ..." el chico rubio empezó, mirando hacia el techo en el pensamiento, "Yo necesito un nuevo balón de fútbol. Tal vez se lo voy a pedir Roger".

"Espera, ¿qué le pasó a tu viejo balón de fútbol?"

"Ya te dije que antes, Matt. joder, no es de extrañar que estes tercero en esta casa ...", dijo Mello rodando los ojos.

Una mirada de recuerdo pasó por encima de laos gestos de Matt. "Oh, sí, ahora me acuerdo! Explotó, ¿verdad?"

"No llegó a explotar!" Mello le gritó a su mejor amigo. "Ya sabes...solo se incendio." El joven amante del chocolate murmuró esta última parte.

"Oh sí", recuerda Matt. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de el incidente del balón de fútbol pronto se desvaneció cuando miró a su papel, no está seguro de lo que debia escribir. Después de mucho debate, dos juegos de video fueron garabateadas en la hoja suelta en su puño y letra desordenada. Finalmente haber conseguido sacar de enmedio su propia carta , sacó su DS y comenzó a jugar a Mario Kart.

Mello, metido con su barra de chocolate y aburrido mentalmente de ver a Matt jugar sus juegos de video, salio a buscar algo fuera de la puerta de su habitación. ¿Y quién más debe pasar por que Mello estaba viendo, que no sea el genio de casa, Near?

Mello, consiguiendo un brillo maligno en los ojos, inmediatamente corrió hasta el niño fuera de la sala y arrebató la carta de las manos del niño.

"Mello ..." Near dijo mientras levantaba la mano para girar el pelo como él desvió la mirada.

Los ojos de Mello rápidamente pasó por encima de la carta. "'A quien pueda interesar? Near, estas escribiendo a Santa Claus. ¿Por qué diablos lo escribiste así? Ah, sí, me olvidaba, eres un extraño albino ".

"Mello, te agradecería que me dieras mi carta de vuelta", pidio Near, un poco molesto por la interrupción inesperada en su camino a la oficina de Roger.

"No me digas que no crees en Santa Claus, Near?" Se burló Mello.

Matt, desde el interior de su cuarto, finalmente perdió interés en su juego de video y miró hacia los dos niños fuera. "Near, tu no crees en Papá Noel?" -le preguntó.

Near miró primero a Matt, y luego a Mello, y finalmente a la carta. Con un suspiro, dijo: "Puedo decir honestamente que no creo jamás haber creído realmente en Santa Claus. Si bien no incluye las imposibilidades físicas que acompañan a su leyenda, ambos saben tan bien como yo que Roger y el personal leen estas cartas para que puedan comprar estos regalos para ponerlos debajo del árbol. "

"Whoa, Near", dijo Matt. "saltar de la infancia, a el camino de el hombre".

Mello echó una mirada a Near, y el empuje del papel en los brazos del pequeño niño. "Ah, que crea lo que quiera. Recuerda Near", comenzó Mello maliciosamente, "Santa Claus te esta mirando"

Near de pronto escapó de Mello con una persistente sensación en su corazón. Si Papá Noel era real, entonces era posible el no recibir sus regalos el día de Navidad debido al hecho de que él afirmó que no creía en el? Sólo había una persona que realmente sería capaz de decir a Near si Santa era real o no: L.

- -  
>"L" Dijo Near golpeando el pie del mayor, la unica parte del cuerpo que podia llegar a ver, L disfrutaba de una rebanada de pastel de fresas, en cunclillas sobre un sillon alto. "Es Santa Claus real?"<p>

L miró hacia abajo para encontrar a el pequeño huérfano, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos. "Bueno, Near, ¿por qué quieres saber? No estoy en la obligación de divulgar cualquier tipo de información de alto secreto en este momento."

"La curiosidad", dijo el muchacho, simplemente.

L dejo su plato, miro hacia abajo y recogió a Near hasta sentarlo en su regazo. "Me temo que ninguna de las dos respuestas te hará verdaderamente feliz. Por ejemplo, si digo que sí, es posible dudar de la respuesta y su opinión de que me iba a caer. Sin embargo, si digo que no, arruinaría tu infancia, ¿no? " Dijo L que ladeo la cabeza interrogante.

"Pero yo, ya sabes los mitos que rodean ilógicamente a Santa, así que no te dicen que no podrían existir?" Near argumentó, sólo queria la paz mental.

"A veces, Near, las cosas no son lo lógico". L En pocas palabras, empieza a perder interés mientras miraba a su pastel de fresas.

"L ..." Near comenzó. L le cortó en breve.

"Escucha Near, te encuentras actualmente en primer lugar para tener exito en los casos cuando yo no pueda ejercer mis funciones. ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad para actuar como un detective y averiguar por ti mismo si Santa Claus es real ? "

Near dejo que esta idea lo hundiese en una pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. "Gracias, L. voy a comenzar mi investigación de inmediato".

Near salto de las piernas de L y rápidamente corrió a su cuarto, formulando un plan actualmente en su mente. L, contento de que se las había arreglado para evitar responder a la pregunta del niño pequeño, recogió su pedazo de pastel y comenzó a masticar felizmente lejos.

- -

Le tomó un buen rato antes de tener la carta perfecta y la tomo en sus manos. Esta carta iba a ser enviada por separado del resto. No se la daría a Roger y las dos solicitudes que pedía eran completamente diferentes a lo demás que pidió en su carta anterior. Coloco el papel en el cajón de su mesita de noche, Near apagó la lámpara y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas de su cama. El niño contemplaba la entrega de la carta mañana y pronto se quedó dormido.

- -

Sin embargo, Near no era consciente de que cuando puso la carta en su mesita de noche que alguien estaba viendo: Mello.

El chico de pelo rubio, a sabiendas de que Near estaba claramente tramando algo, rápidamente corrió a la habitación que compartia con Matt.

Matt estaba durmiendo cuando Mello irrumpió en la habitación y saltó sobre su cama. Sorprendido, Matt se cayó con su trasero y comenzó a utilizar algunas de las malas palabras de colores que había aprendido con los años de vida en la misma habitación que el adicto al chocolate.

"Matt! ¡Levántate! Vamos en una misión!" Mello le susurró con urgencia.

"Mello ...", declaró Matt peligrosamente. "Es la una de la mañana. ¿Qué demonios podría ser tan malditamente importante para que me despiertes a la 1 am?" Matt era por lo general de mal humor si no tiene al menos doce horas de sueño.

"Es muy importante!" Mello le susurró.

"¿Se trata de Near?" Matt le preguntó, al ver cómo el 99% de las veces este era el caso.

Mello, mirando a Matt que estaba todavía en el suelo, dijo: "¡Sí! Él está tramando algo! Acabo de ver el chivato albino poner un pedazo de papel en su mesita de noche!" Esto era obviamente de suma importancia.

Matt dio a Mello un vistazo antes de empezar, con sarcasmo, "Oh, wow, que debe ser importante, quiero decir, poniendo una pieza entera de papel en el cajón? No podría ser, oh no lo sé, deberes o algo así? "

"No tenemos tarea, Matt, y tú lo sabes! ¿Vas a ver lo que dice el papel, o no?"

Matt miró a Mello, y suspirando en la derrota, respondió: "Sí, vamos a ir."

- -

Mello y Matt se coló en silencio por los pasillos de la Casa Wammy y entró al cuarto de Near. Una vez que logró obtener el documento, rápidamente corrió de regreso a su propio dormitorio. Asegurándose de que su puerta estaba cerrada, sacaron sus linternas y comenzó a leer la carta de Near:

Querido Santa Claus,

Estoy aún ignorante de si es real o no. Bajo la dirección de L, me he decidido a probarlo. Con el fin de hacer esto, yo voy a pedir dos cosas más este año. Si es Santa Claus que está leyendo esta carta, entonces déjeme creer que es plenamente consciente del hecho de que yo soy un niño bueno y de buen comportamiento. Ahora bien, me complacería mucho si usted me da algun juego de Lego de su elección como mi primer regalo. Mi última petición, sin embargo, es que es el más importante para mí. Usted ve, como estoy seguro que usted sabe, hay otro niño en el orfanato que lleva el nombre de Mello. Él puede ser muy malo conmigo, a veces, incluso el día de Navidad. Yo sé que él no quiere ser mi amigo, pero significaría mucho para mí si usted fuera capaz de utilizar su "magia" para que él me desee una feliz Navidad. En el caso de que no sea Santa quien haga la lectura de mi carta,usted tiene que saber que es ilegal la lectura de correo ajeno y sera rápidamente detenido.

Atentamente,  
>Near<p>

Matt y Mello se miraron entre sí tan pronto como ambos estaban terminado de leer la carta.

"Hey Matt ..." Mello comenzó a preguntar. "¿Cuánto cuesta un juego de Lego?"

- -

Near despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrar su carta todavía en el cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Más tarde, después de mucho convencimiento, Roger permite a Near de salir a la calle durante cinco minutos (con la ropa adecuada, por supuesto, para la desgracia de Near). Near había mentido a Roger, le explico que solo hiba a buscar una pieza del rompecabezas que cree que ha desaparecido en el patio delantero.

Después de asegurarse de que estaba fuera de la vista de Roger, él rápidamente se arrastró hasta el buzón más cercano en la misma cuadra y coloco el sobre sellado en el interior

- -

Near no estaba al tanto de que dos niños habían logrado colarse en su habitación la noche anterior, leyeron la carta, y la colocaron de nuevo en su cajón. Estos dos chicos se encuentraban tomando y juntando todo su dinero, mientras que tamizaban* a través de un catálogo. Después de mucho debate, escogieron un juego de Lego que parecia adecuado para el pequeño genio.

"L!" Mello gritó mientras corría alrededor de la casa en busca de su mentor más favorecida. L, sentado en su sillón favorito y oler el olor flotando de galletas que estaban al horno en la cocina, miró hacia el muchacho que había llamado a su nombre.

"Mello, en qué [puedo ayudarte?" volvió a preguntar.

Matt rápida vuelta a la esquina y pronto detrás de Mello. Los dos chicos estaban mirando al famoso detective.

"L?" Mello comenzó a preguntar: "¿Puede llevarnos a la tienda de juguetes más cercana? Tenemos que conseguir un regalo a alguien."

"Ya veo ... ahora, ¿qué es todo esto, exactamente?" le preguntó L con la sensación de que algo sospechoso había en la historia.

Después de una investigación mucho más p[rofunda, Mello y Matt le dijeron a L de la situación. Con ello, L rápidamente se puso una chaqueta y, lamentablemente, los zapatos, y tomó las manos de los dos jóvenes (ya bien vestidos) y procedió a llevarlos a la tienda de juguetes más cercana.

- -

Near se despertó el día de Navidad con el estómago lleno de mariposas. Con ansiedad, su corazón latía rápidamente, se preguntó a sí mismo si su plan funcionó. El niño escuchó las voces de los niños de la casa, ya en la planta baja, y procedio a abandonar la cama y dirigirse hacia la sala común.

A medida que se acercó al árbol, vio todos los regalos que yacían debajo de la enorme extensión de ramas. Después de mucho buscar, encontró dos regalos que le hiban dirigidos. "De Santa para Near", decía. Con mucha anticipación,Near cuidadosamente desenvolvio los dos regalos.

Un rompecabezas de la Torre Eiffel y una figura de acción.

"Las cifras ..." murmuró para sí mismo. Una enorme ola de decepción inundaba su corazón. Miró hacia la barandilla de la escalera, donde la mayoría de los niños por alguna extraña razóncolgaban medias de ella. De hecho, había medias de todo el mundo. Near paso los ojos con precisión hasta que encuentro la suya. Por lo general, estas medias estaban llenas de caramelos y otros dulces.

Con el humor hacia abajo, arrastro los pies hacia de su media. Miró a Mello y Matt en su camino, sólo para encontrar que los muchachos estaban inmersos en sus propios regalos. Near coloco su mano en su media y rápidamente buscó a tientas un poco de caramelo. En cambio, su mano se sentía algo diferente. Era una caja?

Near sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto. Con el entusiasmo creciente, rápidamente le arrancó el papel. Se ... se trataba de un juego de Lego! En la caja estaba escrito: "Para Near, de Santa Claus." Near rápidamente miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más había recibido un regalo de terceros. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con incredulidad, y había tanto regocijo en su corazón que él pensaba que podría explotar.

"Hey Near!" alguien le gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Near de inmediato se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la persona hablando con él.

Mello, sonriendo mientras comía un trozo de chocolate, dijo: "Feliz Navidad".

- -

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura de esta historia! Sé que había un montón de diversión escribirlo. Para el registro, Near siempre creera en Papá Noel después de eso. Comentarios de todo tipo son bienvenidos!XD

**Nota de la traductora: Bueno ojala que les haya gustado mucho por que fue un verdadero problema traducirlo si repruebo todos los examenes de ingles, creo que solo para lo que me conviene.**

**Esta traduccion se la quiero dedicar a Hinathiitha por que ella me da siempre muchas ganas de escribir...gracias amiga no tienes idea de lo que haces apoyandome y a Near river (el autor) por que el me da ganas para vivir. recuerden que si USTEDES encuentran algun error pueden hacermelo saber inmediatamente y yo lo corregire. Y lo siento pero mis malvados padres no me dejaron tomar la compu hasta ahora y por eso no lo subi ayer GOMENASAI**

**sigue la linea punteada  
>l<strong>

**l**

**l  
>si me dejas un review te mando a un L para ti solita (oferta valida solo desde el 2200)<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\l/**


End file.
